Everything Starts With A Hello
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: Jasper and Alice join the family. better than it sounds
1. Welcome To The Family

Carlisle

It was a regular day, just like any other. While going over patient records in my office, I was listenening in on Esme and Rosalie having a small conversation about current fashions, while Edward and Emmett were out hunting for another two days. I smiled to myself, marveling the fact that my family seemed to be complete. Of course, Edward was still missing his mate, but she would come soon enough. Suddenly, everything went completely silent. Edward's piano playing seized, Rosalie and Esme seemed to go mute, and Emmett stopped growling under his breath. This was all caused by a low knock on the front door. I then heard a small crash that hit the wall to the back of the living room. I ran down the stairs quickly, taking in the scene in front of me. Rosalie was up against the wall, growling slightly under her breath, staring in front of her without blinking. It was obvious that she refused to look away, even if a bomb had exploded in the middle of the living room. Then again, that's what seemed to have happened. I looked to the door, which was now open. In front of it was a small girl with short black hair, her face and body modeling something pixie-like. Judging from her eyes, she was a vampire. But none like the other nomads that she seemed to be. She had eyes like ours, but a lighter amber. Behind her was a much taller figure. I have to admit, he took me by surprise, which in return made me flinch back slightly. He was staring at Rosalie, also growling lightly. I wasn't paying all that much attention to everyone else in the room since I was very interested to see what would happen between Rosalie and the tall male, so I was suprised to feel small arms around my waist.

"Hi, Carlisle. I'm Alice", I looked down to the small girl that was now hugging me. How did she know my name?

"Erm... hello, Alice. How did you know my name?" I asked, truly puzzled.

"Well, that's a long story, but I know all of your names", I looked at her in confusion. She pointed to everyone of my family members, saying their names. All of them correct.

"So you hunt animals?" I finally decided to ask.

"Yep, thanks to you"

"But I don't know you"

"I know that. By the way, this is an amazing house", her eyes began to wander.

"She insane!" Rosalie hissed. Jasper growled, shutting her up instantly.

"Jasper, be nice" Alice repremanded him.

I noticed Jasper's eyes flicker to Esme and back to Rosalie.

"Maybe you should explain things, Alice", she turned to him, eyeing him carefully.

"I am explaining things", she sort of whined. It was all pretty interesting to me.

"So people can understand"

"Oh", she muttered, biting her lip, "Sorry, I tend to skip ahead a few steps. It's hard remembering others aren't as far in knowing as I am"

It was silent for quite sometime. Soon enough, I cleared my throat and my eyes averted to the male that was with her, who was still refusing to look away from Rosalie. They had been in the same stance from the begining.

"Oh", Alice said, realizing what she left out, "And this is Jasper", Jasper finally looked away from Rosalie- lifting a small weight off my shoulders- and looked to me. I started to really notice the scars that had gathered up in one area around his neck, a few of them around the rest of it, and some along the side of his face. He looked down then, realizing that I was staring at his scars. I felt bad, but I knew that he figured someone was going to notice. The look on his face told me that he was somehow ashamed of these scars. I looked to Alice again, seeing that she always had the same wide smile on her face. It seemed to be infectious seeing as which a smile began playing at the edges of my lips.

"So, Alice, why don't you tell us about yourselves?" I made sure to include Jasper, as to make him feel more comfortable. I gestured towards one of the couches for Jasper and Alice to sit on. Alice took Jasper's hand, walking over to the couch. Jasper reluctantly follwed. Emmett walked in just as Alice sat down. He looked like he was about to get into a protective crouch in front of Rosalie once he saw Jasper, but changed his mind when his eyes averted to Alice. It was then that I noticed Jasper wasn't sitting down, but instead he was standing over Alice protectively. Before I could really say anything, Alice began talking.

"Well, you know how you asked me how I knew your name? You see, I can see things before they happen-" I cut her off before she continued.

"So, you're psychic?"

"I guess so", she laughed and it sounded like a dozen silver bells, "Anyway, I saw tons of visions of all of you. And after a while, I started seeing us with you. So I decided, once I found Jasper, that I would go look for you"

"You say you 'found' Jasper?"

"Yes. I woke up one day and immediately I had a vision of him"

"Woke up?"

"Well, I don't remember anything from my human life, so I woke up by myself as a vampire"

"You don't remember anything? At all?"

"Nope, nothing. All I knew was my name and that I was a vampire"

"Hmmm. Interesting", she laughed again.

"And what about him?" Roslaie demanded, "Don't tell me all those scars are a fashion statement"

"Rosalie", Esme reprimanded immediately. I was fighting back the will to do the same. Jasper tensed, looking around the room, eyeing every possible exit. It was then that I realized the slight southern accent when Jasper spoke. I was then reminded of the southern wars. He was a soldier. The scars, the defensive posture, the calculating looks. It all started to make sense. With all the sudden realization came fear for I had only heard about the southern wars, but never had any real expierience with those involved.

"You're from the south?"

"Yes", direct and to the point.

"You fought in the wars?"

"Yes", at least he was honest.

"Why did you leave?" he looked away, frowning.

"I'd had enough", it was obvious from Jasper's stance that he didn't like being in the spotlight, so I looked back to Alice.

"How long have you been traveling together?" Esme asked.

"Two years, four moths, five days, ten hours", Alice reeled off giggling as she turned around to look at Jasper, who surprsied me by actually smiling back. Esme turned to me, mouthing, 'Can we keep them?' I smiled back. Guess that settles it. I looked to Alice, who was now smiling widly. She danced back over to Jasper, taking his hand.

"So which rooms ours?" 


	2. Awkward

Chapter 2:

Esme

I watched intently as Alice moved around her's and Jasper's new room, smiling with every new space she found. They were so cute! I knew by the look on Rosalie's face, and even Carlisle's, that Jasper seemed to pose some sort of threat to them. But I looked at it as though he really only needed a mother. Behind his mask of danger and power, he was a sweet guy. He just needed a little lift in order to be comfortable and happy around us. But for now, he had Alice to keep him happy, so that was enough for me. I was happy from the begining to have Jasper as my son. And of course, Alice as my daughter. After all, I have always wanted a large family. And now I have one. Yes, Alice had indeed taken over Edward's room, but she assured me that eventually he would accept it.

In the few minutes that I was watching them adjust to everything, I decided to leave Alice and Jasper to themselves. Besides, if I wanted Jasper to eventually become comfortable, I had give him the chance. As I walked away and down the stairs, I could hear Rosalie bickering to herself about our newest family members. I rolled my eyes. As much as I love Rosalie, she really knew how to make a nun swear sometimes.

"Rosalie, you have to give them a chance", I told her once our eyes met.

"I don't have to do anything", she reprimanded.

"I know you hate change, but you can't honestly tell me you've never wanted a sister. And another brother besides Edward would be nice, too. Wouldn't it?"

"I don't want a sister or a brother. Especially not them!"

"Keep your voice down!" I demanded, knowing that Jasper and Alice could hear her perfectly.

"Esme, I'm sorry, but you can't tell me that you accept this! I mean honestly, did you see those scars? I know I'm not blind, so they're definately there"

"Yes, Rosalie. I did see them. But I don't care. I just want him to be comfortable, not judged", I looked at her with all seriousness, knowing that at some point she was going to have to give in and be quiet.

"Fine. I'll deal with them staying with us, but I will never see him as my brother. Or her as my sister", she walked away and up the stairs. I shook my head. I just couldn't see why Rosalie couldn't at least give them the smallest chance.

About a half hour later, I decided to take Alice and Jasper on a quick tour of the house. Jasper stayed glued to Alice's side as we went through the house. I found it interesting to see Jasper surveying his surroundings. His eyes constantly flickered to every possible exit, making me slightly nervous. I felt bad for him. Not only because I knew some of his past, but also because he seemed to want to leave as soon as he could. But I had a feeling that he would never leave Alice behind that easily. And if not leave her, he would take her with him. Although, he knew as well as I did that it would be nearly impossible to make Alice leave. Especially after all the time they had spent looking for us.

"So, what do you think?" I asked once we finished the tour.

"It's beautiful", Alice stated, smiling. It seemed to me that she smiled every chance she got. I didn't mind, though. This family needed a little more cheerfulness.

"What do you think, Jasper?" he looked up at me, suprsised. Like this was the first time I had acknowledged his presence.

"It's... nice", he stated quietly, continuing to look around. It was obvious to me that he didn't like to look into people's eyes all that much. I smiled, though. Happy that he was finally communicating with me. It was small, but at least it's a start. It was then that I heard Edward's voice.

"What is all my stuff doing in the garage?" I couldn't help but giggle, and neither could Alice. The three of us raced downstairs as Edward and Emmett came into view in the living room. They were suddenly startled by Jasper. Jasper got back into his defensive crouch from when he first arrived.

"Jasper, it's okay", I reassured. He straightened back up, as though my voice helped him cope.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward asked.

"Edward, language", I scolded. Alice giggled, seeming not to notice how awkward everything had become. She went up to Edward and hugged him. Edward looked down at her with a look on his face, showing that he was extremely confused. Jasper growled from next to me.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Alice", she pulled away, "Calm down, Jazz", I thought it was cute that she had a nickname for him.

"Ummm... do I know you?" Edward asked.

"Well, not yet, but you will", he started shaking his head.

"Esme, what's going on?" he asked.

"Edward, Emmett. This is Alice and Jasper. They're going to be joining the family"

"What?"

"Awesome!" Emmett recoiled. Edward stared at him like he was crazy, like he usually did, "I always did want a little sister", before I knew it, Emmett had Alice in a bear hug. Jasper started growling louder than I had ever heard him do before, which I admit scared my slightly. Emmett put Alice down immediately, obviously intimidated.

"Jasper, it's okay, he's not going to hurt me. Don't you trust me?" Jasper looked up at Emmett, shaking his head. But Alice and I both knew that he wasn't shaking his head about trusting Alice, just that he didn't trust Emmett, "Sorry, Emmett. He doesn't deal too well with meeting other people", Alice explained to him.

"Oh. Okay", I think that was the least amount of words I had ever heard come out of Emmett's mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get used to you. He kinda has to, anyway. Right, Jazz?" Alice looked up at him while Jasper still glowered at Emmett, "Jasper", she half whined, half scolded. It was an interesting sound, but he finally looked away from Emmett and down at Alice. 


End file.
